


Happiness says, I do not have to.

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've mastered the art of stealing seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness says, I do not have to.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'we didn't start the fire' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

The PV for their 25th single is filmed at Tokyo Disneyland, after the park's closed for the night, all the lights on and the rides still running. Changmin kind of hates to think just how much power's being wasted while they sing and dance and ride the rollercoasters so Yoochun can demonstrate his girlish scream to the entire staff. Several times.

The set-ups take even longer than usual, what with all the extra distraction available on every corner. Changmin looks up from his laptop during one particularly interminable wait to find Yunho and Yoochun having a conversation with one of the coordis that involves more hand gestures than Changmin thinks are really necessary, and Jaejoong and Junsu nowhere to be seen. Their manager seems to notice at the same time Changmin does, catches Changmin's eye and gives him a look that asks all too clearly if he knows where the others have gone. Shaking his head in reply, Changmin calls across, "I'll find them," before he gets up. He needed to stretch his legs anyway, and an excuse to wander shouldn't be turned down.

It takes him a few minutes of searching to figure out where they are; they've strayed from the main paths a little and it's the sound of Junsu's laughter that guides Changmin to them eventually. He realises why when he sees them - Junsu's trapped Jaejoong against a fence that surrounds one of the rides, Junsu leaning up to kiss Jaejoong, Junsu's hands on Jaejoong's shoulders, and Changmin just watches for a couple of seconds. Jaejoong's hands are pale against the midnight blue of Junsu's shirt, flexing and relaxing against the fabric as they kiss slowly, lazily, the sort of kiss they only ever share when they think they're not being watched.

Changmin gives them another minute - none of them ever gets enough alone time with the others - before he clears his throat and smiles as they startle apart. "Just me," he says, giving them a little wave.

Jaejoong brings a hand up over his heart, clutching at it melodramatically. "You trying to kill me?" he whines.

"Yes," Changmin replies, nodding seriously. "That is actually my main goal in life. One day I'll succeed. And gloat."

Junsu laughs, looking from one to the other of them. "I'll let the two of you argue this out," he says, grinning. "You've got five minutes before I tell manager-hyung where to find you." As he walks past Changmin, his hand reaches out, and Changmin doesn't manage to move quite fast enough to evade the pinch to his ass, yelping in a really quite embarrassing way.

"Junsu!" Changmin says, indignant, twisting to watch Junsu walk away.

Junsu just waves in response, grinning over his shoulder. "You're welcome!"

Turning back, Changmin finds Jaejoong right in front of him and raises an eyebrow in a silent question. Jaejoong slaps at his shoulder, not too hard, saying, "That's for taking ten years off my life. So. What should we do with our five minutes?"

Changmin thinks that wrapping his arms around Jaejoong's waist and leaning down to kiss him is probably enough of an answer by itself. He'll get Jaejoong back for the slap later; that at least he can do in public.


End file.
